Baby Julia
by EclareFanatic123
Summary: what happens when Clare gets pregnant with a baby girl and sughgests to name her Julia? How will Eli React?
1. finding out

**k, so this is like my first story sooooo ifs it horriable then telll me what i can do to make it better ! Pleasee ! haha but yeah i thought of this and thought it would be a good idea for a story sooo i made and account and started writing. **

There are many things in life that I am not positive about. But I definitely know one thing, I am in love with Eli Goldsworthy. My parents say it's just a high school crush, but I know it's so much more than that.

After we got done cleaning Eli's room, I was able to say at "Hotel Eli". We were together for the first time that night, and I could not have been happier. That was also the first time he told me that he loved me. My mom eventually noticed my purity ring was gone like a month afterwards. She was upset, but got over it within like 5 days. It has been about 4 months since our first time together, and now I stay over his house at least 3 times a week.

We were always safe, extra safe even. My mom took me to the doctor so I could get put on the pill, and we used condoms every time.

But we might have a problem, because I was supposed to get my period 11 days ago. I informed Eli about my late period, so later tonight when my mom goes out he is stopping by a drug store to get me a pregnancy test.

When I get home from school, I start my homework trying to take my mind off of what I will be doing later tonight. I am still doing my homework when I hear a slight knock on my door, and my mom walks in.

"Hey Clare, I'm leaving. I will be back around 11. Please don't let anyone in the house," She says.

"Ok mom I won't. See you later tonight," I say back. It has gotten a lot easier to lie to her.

When I hear the front door close, I pull out my cell phone to call Eli.

He answers on the second ring. "Clare," he says

I smile. "Hey, my mom just left so you can come over whenever."

"I just have to stop by the drugstore, then I will right over," he says

"Ok Eli, see you soon," and I hang up

I sit there on my bed waiting impatiently for about 15 minutes when I hear him knock on my door. I quickly get up to greet him. Right when he sees me, he places a kiss on my lips. Just short and simple, but that's all it takes to make my heart melt.

I notice the bag from Rite Aid that he dropped on the ground, and I groan.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"I just never thought that I, Saint Clare, would have to take a pregnancy test," I tell him.

He smirks and picks up the bag to hand it to me. I take it from him, and we start walking towards the bathroom. I am about to go in when he grabs my hand; I stop and look into his eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens I will always be here for you. If we have a little baby Goldsworthy on the way, I will help you as much as I can, and I love you," he smiles down at me

I hug him tightly and whisper into his ear "you have no idea how glad I am to gear you say that."

I lean up and give him a quick kiss. We break apart and I go into the bathroom while he stays in the hallway.

I get out the test and open it. After about 2 minutes I join Eli back in the hallway.

"Well?" he asks.

"You gotta give it like 2 minutes," I tell him.

He shakes his head, and he puts his hand in mine as we walk back to my room.

"This is the longest two minutes of my life," he whispers more to himself than to me.

I cover my eyes and hold the test out so Eli can see it.

"I don't want to look at it, please tell me what it says," I say.

I feel it disappear from my fingers.

"Clare, please open your eyes and look at it."

I open my eyes, and that's when I see it. A little pink plus sign staring back at me. I feel tears swell up in my eyes. Eli gives me a big hug, and just holds me while I cry.

"Clare I really hate to leave, but your mom is going to be home any minute," he says

"No, no, please don't leave, we just tell her now and get it over with," I tell him.

"Ok, like I said, I will be right by your side no matter what," he smiles down at me.

When he leans down to kiss me, I hear the front door slam shut. My mother has no idea what is coming next.

**weelllll? if your reading this tell me what you think! was it good ? was it so bad it made you cry ? IDK soooo lemme know(: reveiws are helpful :P**


	2. telling mom

**k, sooo second chapter is uppp ! haha i have been writing a lot lately. for all of you creepers out there that like my story THANKYOU ! i have probably read many of yours haha.**

"I can see the hearse, so don't pretend he's not here," I hear my mom yell as she is walking up the steps.

"I thought I told you no one was-" she began to say as she walked through the door, but sees that I have been crying.

"What did he do to you?" she asks. I hear concern in her voice.

"God mom, really? Why do you think everything is his fault?" I ask her. Now I'm pisses. She never really liked Eli, so she always blames everything on him.

"Sorry Clare, so what's wrong?" she looks at me, then at Eli. Neither of us says anything.

I start to cry again as I whisper "I'm pregnant."

"What was that honey? I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant" I yell at her. Now the tears are really coming down. Eli holds me tighter.

I have my face pressed into Eli's shirt so that I don't have to look into her eyes.

My mom just stands there silent for about 2 minutes. I can't take it anymore. I have to know that she is thinking. After another minute I look up at her and break the silence.

"Mom?" I ask

She still says nothing, but I notice she is looking at Eli.

"You," she whispers. "You!" she is now screaming. "You did this to my poor daughter; this is all your fault!"

Eli starts to say something, but I cut him off.

"Mom, if you don't start being nicer to him, I'm going to move out. I know you don't want that. Whether you like it or not, he is the father of your first grandchild. So it would be really helpful if you were a lot nicer to him. He loves me, and I love him, so he will be around for a long time," I'm yelling at her. She doesn't realize how much it hurts me when she is nasty and disrespectful to him.

She is silent. I think I shocked her. I never really stood up to her like that. It felt really good. I give Eli's hand a little squeeze, and he smiles down at me and whispers a quick "thanks"

My mom finally speaks. "I know I'm sorry to both of you. I'm just surprised with your news. I mean how did this happen?"

"It's not like we planned it!" I'm practically screaming.

"Yeah, we were safe every time," Eli finally speaks. I hid my face in his chest. This is an awkward conversation to be having with your mother.

"Every time? How many times exactly?" I can't believe she just asked me that.

"MOM! I am not telling you that" I tell her.

"Clare tell me now," I can tell she's really serious.

"I don't know a lot? Like three times a week for 4 months," I tell her. I look up at Eli and smile a sorry to him. We are both blood red in the face.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it! I sure hope not in my house. Please tell me you haven't been doing that in my house," she says.

"Never in your house, Mrs. Edwards." Eli says before I have a chance to speak. "Every single time was at my house." I was so happy he didn't mention that we did it a few times in Morty; I think my mom would have like fainted.

This is so embarrassing. I never thought I would be talking about my sex life with my mother. I can tell she really upset. I think I can even see some disappointment on her face.

"Well that's good I guess?" it sounded more like a question to herself. "So we got a baby on the way. Are we keeping him or her?"

"Well abortion is definitely not an option. But mom, we literally found out like a couple hours ago, and I was in shock, so we didn't really talk about that," I tell her.

"I mean I assume you're keeping it, but just keep me poster on what you decide."

"Don't worry Mrs. Edwards we will. And thanks for apologizing, and not killing me," he smirks.

"Oh it definitely was a thought in my mind," for the first time tonight I see her smile.

We all share a laugh.

"Mom? Would you mind if Eli stayed the night? I want him with me tonight," I tell her.

"Umm…. I don't know about that." she says.

"Ohh come on mom please. We won't do anything, and anyways I'm already pregnant, nothing worse can happen," I blush as I say this.

"If it's ok with Eli's parents, then I don't mind," she says as I sigh in relief

"Oh I know they won't care," he says and I smile.

As she leaves we stay silent for a few minutes.

Eli is the first one to speak, "so, are we keeping the baby?"

**CLIFFHANGER i know haha i did that on purpose(;**

**i have started the third chapter, and it will be up tomorrow... maybe, if i feel like typing it up hahaha**

**soooo lemme know what you think(: **


	3. decisions

**welll its been a couple days since i updates sooo HERE IT IS ! next chapter is up**

I never really thought about having kids, but now that I'm pregnant, the thought of having a baby makes me happy. The fact that its Eli's baby makes it so much better.

"I never really thought we would have kids for like another 8 years. Do you think were ready?" I ask him

This makes him think. It's about 5 minutes before he speaks again.

"You know Clare; I think you will be a great mom. Do I think we're ready? To be honest I really don't think were ready to have a kid. I mean were so young. But I think we could do it. I really do. We might not get parents-of-the-year, but I already love this baby so much even though I have only know about him or her for a couple hours. From the moment I met you, I always knew that you were the one that I would get married to, and have kids with. So what if one just can a little earlier then we wanted. I love you and our baby, and I really want to have this baby, and raise it with you."

He stops. I think he's done, but I'm not sure. I think about this for a minute. Am I really ready to be a mom? Is it really what I want? I know what it takes to be a mom, and it's a lot of work. Having to miss a lot of school, waking up every 2 hours in the middle of the night, making a lot of sacrifices, and so much more. What about money? How are we going to support this baby? It's going to take a lot of work. Are we really ready for this? I take one look into Eli's eyes, and I already know the answer.

"Well, I guess we're going to be parents then." When I say this, Eli's eyes light up, and I know I made the right choice.

"I'm so happy Clare, thank you." Then he kisses me. A long good kiss. He tongue brushes against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course I let him in. Our tongues start an exotic dance. After a couple of minutes I break away, gasping for air, and I smile at him, then I yawn.

"We have had a long night, so you should probably get some sleep." He says to me.

"Thanks Eli, I love you."

"I love you two Clare" he says. "And I love our little baby," and we all fall asleep together.

**it sucked right? EPIC FAIL ! i know it was like reallllyyyyy short, but the next chaprter is going to be like a bajallion times longer. so yeah. im almost done the next chapter, but idk when i will be able to type it up. maybe today? maybe tomorrow? IDK **


	4. telling Elis parents

**hey look ! its a neeww chapter ! :P oh hells yeah and this one is long ... btw , I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR , SO I WILL HAVE MISTAKES IN MY WRITING. just thought it let you all know that. read&review , it is very much heplful**

I wake up bright and early the next morning with Eli still sleeping next to me. I still cant believe that we are going to be parents. I think I'm still in shock. I feel gross from, crying all night, so I carefully get up, and gather my stuff to take a shower. I check in on my mom, she is not in bed so I assume she is already awake down stairs. My mom was so cool last night. I really thought she was going to forbid me from seeing Eli, so kick me out or something. But no, she was great.

When I get to the bathroom I immediately turn on the hot water. When I can see steam I know its hot enough. I get into the shower, and the water feels amazing. I can feel the tight mussels in my back loosen. I'm not used to being alone; I usually have Eli in here with me. This thought makes me blush, and I think of something else.

The baby.

I wonder with it will be like. Will it be a boy or girl? Will it look like Eli, or will it look like me? I hope it looks like him. Maybe with my eyes. After thinking for a little while longer, I get out and get ready for the day. I walk back to my room to find Eli awake. He smiles at me, and that makes me blush.

"It's so easy to make your face red," he says. This makes me blush even more, and he laughs at me.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask him.

"Well I was thinking that we tell me parents, and then maybe Adam and Alli. And then if you want to tell other people then you can, I don't know how you feel about that." He is always so sweet.

"How do you think your parents are going to take it?"

"Ummm. I think they might be upset at first, but I think they will be ok with it." He says. I sigh in relief.

"Good. I'm scared people are going to judge me."

"Clare it's going to be fine, like I said, I will always be there for you." He smiles at me.

I lie down next to him, and lay me head on his chest, while he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Eli. Oh, and I love you." I give him a quick kiss on his neck

"And I love you Clare." He puts his hands on my stomach. "And I love the little Goldsworthy-to-be"

I smile up at him

"You hungry?" I ask him.

"Yes."

We walk down stairs, his hand in mine. She smiles at us, and we smile back.

"Good morning. Your up early today."

"Yeah well I had a lot on my mind, and we have a lot to do today." I tell her.

She nods. "So what did you two do last night?"

I look at Eli, and he looks at me.

My mom sighs dramatically. "Clare, you promised me you would not do anything." She says, I can tell she is upset.

"What? Mom? NO! Of course we didn't do anything. We just made a very important and big decision." I tell her. I can't believe she would think the worst.

She smiles. "Sorry for accusing you then. So what did you discuss last night?" she says seeming anxious.

"Eli, why don't you tell her?"

"Um, sure Clare. Mrs. Edwards, we are keeping the baby." He tells her. She smiles, and her face lights up in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! I am so happy. I cant believe im going to be a grandmother. Do I look old enough to be a grandmother? Wait no, please don't answer that. Wow we have so much stuff to talk about," she keeps going on and on and on. I finally have to shut her up.

"Mom. Stop. First things first, we are going to tell Eli's parents, then Adam and Alli. After that I was hoping to go to the doctors to make sure the baby's ok. Then when I'm done, I will talk to you about whatever you want to talk about."

"Ok Clare, have fun today, and good luck."

She leaves the room. Me and Eli finish eating, and then leave to go tell his parents. This should be fun.

When we pull up in front of the house, I say "Eli, I'm scared"

He gets out of Morty, and walks around to open my door. I get out, and he wraps me up in a big hug.

"Clare, it's going to fine. There probably going to take it better than your mom." He whispers in my ear.

"Good to know." I say, still nervous.

He laces his fingers through mine, and we walk into the house. Eli's mom is on the couch watching tv, but I don't see his dad.

"Hey mom." Eli says.

She looks over at us and smiles.

"Hey. What are you two up to today?"

"um is dad home? We kinda need to talk to both of you together." He says. I wonder if she can see the nervous look on my face.

"Yeah hes upstairs. Why don't I go get him." She gets off the couch, and walks upstairs.

My hand starts to shake, and Eli must realize it because he wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear "Clare, its going to be fine, I promise. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to. I will do all the talking."

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

We go over to sit on the couch right as his parents come back into the room.

"So, what's ups?" CeCe asks us.

"Well we have news, and I don't know if you will consider it as good news or bad news, but its important."

"Well, lay it on us, son." Bullfrog says. Oh if only he knew what was coming next.

"It's Clare. You see she's kind of…. Expecting." My heart stops for a split second, wondering what they will think.

"And by expecting you mean pregnant?" CeCe asks us.

"Um, yeah mom. What did you think?"

"Well I don't know. So what's going on? Are you keeping it?"

"We were hoping to." Eli tells her.

"Wow ok, so um, have you discussed anything else?"

"Not really mom, we just found out last night, we just wanted to find out how you felt about it."

"Well I mean it's not my favorite thing that has ever happened. I mean you two are so young. Do you really think that you're ready to take on such a big responsibility? Like caring and supporting, and being in charge of another human. And not just a human, but a baby."

I never thought about it like that. I look at Eli, and he looks at me. I speak for the first time.

"We talked about that a little last night. I mean we don't really think were ready, but we still have a long time. The baby won't come for like another 30 weeks or so. I think we will be ready when she…. Or he comes."

"Wow so this is really happening? I'm not gonna wake up am I?" CeCe smiles as she says this.

Bullfrog still hasn't said anything, and that worries me.

I notice he is looking at me, so I take my chance and ask him "how do you feel about this?"

It's been a few seconds, and he still hasn't answered. After another minute, he finally speaks.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed. I mean how did you let this happen?" Then he looks at Eli, "we have talked to you so much about this stuff, I'm shocked were having this conversation. Also I'm worried. CeCe also had Eli at a young age, and when he finally got here, we had no idea what we were doing. Our relationship almost didn't last. We were making each other mad. I just don't want that to happen to you guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to talk you out of having this baby, I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking."

I sit there and think about how much this baby is going to change my life. Am I still going to be able to graduate? What about college? Are we going to move in with each other? I don't see how we can raise our baby when we live in different houses.

I finally speak. "I too am worried. I want graduate, go to college, travel the world, I have so many goals set for myself. Now my life is completely upside down. I have no idea how I'm going to accomplish these goals with a kid. I never really thought of having kids, and I definitely didn't think one would come this soon. But now that I am pregnant it's totally different. It's like I want this baby, I _need _this baby. My baby. Eli's baby. Our baby. It won't be easy, and some days it might even be a living hell, but I think we could do it, I really do."

They are all just looking at me. I think I'm blushing. I feel the heat on my cheeks, and Eli squeezes me hand. The first one to speak is CeCe.

"I think that you two will be great parents, and your relationship is strong. I think that it could survive a baby. Just know that we support you on your decisions."

"Thanks." Eli and I say at the same time.

"Well Clare wants to go to the doctors, so were gonna get going." Eli says.

"Ok see you guys later, good luck."

We all stand up at the same time and CeCe gives me a hug.

Eli and I leave his house and get into the Hearse. Off to the first doctors visits, with many more to come.

***runs away and goes to hide under my bed***

**Well? watya think?**


	5. first doctors visit

**k, so havent put a chapter up in a couple days , sooo here it iss (: i tried to add some humor to this chapter,, hope you like it :P**

We walk into the doctor's office and I instantly hate what I see.

Adults.

Tons of them.

The youngest person I see looks like she could be 23, maybe 22. And here I am, 16 and pregnant.

Eli puts his arm around me, and pulls me closer to him as we walk to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me."

She looks up from the computer and smiles at us.

"How can I help you?"

"Um, well, I'm kinda new to this stuff, so I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm Clare, I just found out I was pregnant last night, so I came here to see the doctor." I get it all out. I didn't realize how nervous I was till now.

"Well Clare, first of all, congratulations on your baby. Second, you have to fill out all these papers," she handed me a stack of papers with a clipboard. "Now I have gone through this before, so I know it can get embarrassing answering some of these questions, but please don't skip anything; we need to know everything. When you're done, bring everything back and the doctor will see you as soon as possible." She smiles at us.

"Thanks." I smile back at her.

I grab Eli's hand and try to walk back to the chairs, but he stops me. I turn around to look at him, and I cant believe my eyes. He has his hand stuffed into a box full of condoms with a sign on the box that says "free, take as many as you would like."

"Eli!" I slap him on the arm, my eyes wide, and face bright red.

"What? Baby, when life hands you free condoms, you can't just walk away from it." No he didn't not just say that. I hear the lady behind the desk laugh, and as if it were even possible, my face gets redder. When he pulls his hand out, he has at least 12 condoms in his hand. I can't believe this. I storm off to go find an empty seat, with Eli close behind me.

I sit down, and Eli sits next to me. I try to ignore him, but that's always hard to do.

"Clare?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Will you forgive me?"

"No." I say, always so stubborn.

Before I know it, he grabs the papers out of my hands, and I feel his lips on mine. I try to fight him off, but I give up and start kissing him back. He pushes his tongue through my weak lips, and out tongues meet. They battle as if they were at war, and I forget about everything. Why I was mad at him, where we are, what's going on, everything. We continue to kiss for another minute before my mind snaps back into reality. Suddenly, I remember that we are at a public place, and I pull away. I look around and see a few couples starring at us. I feel my face get really hot, and Eli laughs at me.

I feel his lips at my ear when he whispers "now am I forgiven?"

I smile at him and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Of course. Now stop distracting me and let me get back to filling out these papers. I would like to see the doctor today if that's ok with you."

He smirks at me. "Sure thing babe." He says as he hand me the papers back.

I start to fill out the papers. At the top was the basic information. Name, age, birthday, phone number, address, ect. Then towards the bottom the questions get a lot more personal. When did I become sexually active, how many partners have I been with, do I have a normal period, do I have HIV/AIDS, did any of my partners, do I have any STD's or STI's. Questions like that. I answer all the questions as honest as I can. It was really embarrassing to have to write this stuff down. Eli will occasionally peak over my shoulder to see that's I'm writing. One time I heard him laugh, and my face turned bright red. I finish filling out the papers and sing my name at the bottom. I get up to take the papers back to the front desk. She smiles and mutters a "thanks."

I walk back and sit down next to Eli. He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I smile. We stay like that for about 10 minutes before the doctor calls us back.

"Clare?" I hear the doctor say.

Eli and I stand up together, and he laces his fingers through mine.

When we get closer to the doctor, I cant help but notice how good looking he is. He looks like he could be 24, maybe 23. The first thing I notice is his big baby blue eyes. Then his short blond hair that looks like it would be curly if it was long. He has a perfect smile. I feel Eli squeeze my hand, and I automatically feel a little guilty.

The doctor leads us back to a room, and motions for me to sit up on the bed. Eli sits on the chair next to me.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Andrews. You must be Clare."

I smile at him and nod.

"And who is this?" he points to Eli.

"That's Eli my boyfriend, and the father of my baby."

"Will he be at every appointment?" he asks.

I nod.

"Is that a problem?" Eli asks in a sour, bitter tone.

I shoot him a warning look, and whisper "be good" to him.

"Absolutely not." Dr. Andrews says with a smile.

Eli places his hand on my leg, and there is an awkward silence.

"It seems as if I forgot your paper work; please excuse me while I go get it." The doctor says.

Right when the door closes I hear Eli say, "I don't like him."

"What?"

"I don't like him." He repeats.

"Why not?"

"I saw the way he looked at you." He says.

"And how did he look at me?"

"Like I did when I first met you." He says, obviously upset.

I sigh and get up to walk over to him. I sit on his lap, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Aww Eli, are you jealous?" I ask him with a laugh.

"What? Me? Jealous? No way." He says sarcastically.

"Well I think your cute when your jealous."

"I thought you thought I was cute all the time?"

"Don't flatter yourself Goldsworthy." I say. He gets that puppy dog look in his eyes, and I cant help but to laugh at him.

"Of course I think your cute all the time." I say with a smile.

Then he kisses me. Right when he puts his tongue in my mouth Dr. Andrews walks through the door, and looks right at us. I quickly jump up from Eli's lap and sit back on the bed. My face gets redder then tomatoes. Eli starts laughing at me. I shoot him the death glare, but that only makes him laugh even harder.

"Well um, so, Clare. When did you find out you were pregnant?" Dr. Andrews asks me.

"Last night, Eli and I found out together." After what Eli said, I'm trying to let him know that nothing can break us apart.

"Ok, and your sure he's the father?" what kind of question is that? I hear Eli growl quietly.

"Of course he is! He's the only guy I have ever been with, and will ever be with."

"Ok and how long have you been sexually active?" the doctor asks me

"Umm, about four and a half to five months."

"Ok and how old are you and Eli?"

"I'm 16, and he's 17."

"Ok and what were the signs that led you to believe you were pregnant?"

"Well it was mainly just a missed period."

"And when were you supposed to get your period?"

"12 days ago."

"Ok well let me lead you over to the other room, and we will have an ultrasound."

We all get up and Eli is instantly at my side with his arm around my waist. I put my arm around him to.

I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure I hear the doctor sigh dramatically.

"Ok, here we are," he opens the door to a room. We all walk in. I go over and lay on the bed while Eli stands next to me still holding my hand.

"Eli you can go sit down if you want," Dr, Andrews says as he points to the chairs across the room.

"No that's fine; I'm fine here, right next to Clare."

"Ok… so let's see if there really is a baby in there."

The doctor pulls my shirt up a little more than I am comfortable with, so I just push it down a little. I hear Eli growl, and when I look up at him he is glaring at the doctor. I feel something clod hit my stomach, and I look down to see the doctor has put a gel like substance on my stomach. Then he pushes something metal against my stomach.

"Well would you look at that; there's your baby." He points to the screen, and me and Eli look at it.

That's when I saw it.

Our baby.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I look up at Eli, and I notice that he has tears swelling up in his eyes also.

"Oh Eli," I say as I bring his head down to mine and kiss him softly on the lips. He pulls away, smiles at me, and gently kisses my tears away.

"Ok so that's your baby. Clare, you are 7 weeks pregnant. You will be able to know the sex of your baby in about 5 weeks. How many copies of the picture do you want?"

"Ummm…. 8"

"Um Clare, 8?" Eli asks me

"Well yeah. One for me and you, one for Adam and Alli, and each of our parents each get one."

"All righty then, 8 it is." He looks at the doctor. "Are we done?"

"Yes, let my just get you the copies of your picture, then you can leave."

Dr. Andrews leaves the room, and then is back within 30 seconds.

"Well you two are free to do, see you at your next appointment." He starts to leave, but then Eli stops him.

"One more thing…. Is it safe for the baby if we still have sex?" I can't believe he just asked that.

"Um, yeah, it's perfectly safe."

"Good because I don't know if I would be able to resist. She gets so crazy at night." I have to remind myself to kill him when we get home, but for now, I play along.

Instead of screaming at him I laugh and say, "Oh Eli, always so charming." Then I walk over and kiss him. I know he did that just to get under the doctors skin.

I break away from the kiss and say "Come on, let's go home… and go to bed."

We leave the doctor's office and get into Morty.

"Please tell me you were serious about going home and going to bed." Eli says as were driving home.

I laugh at him. "Well in a couple months I'm going to be too fat to do anything so we minus well why we still can"

Luckily when we get home his parents aren't there. We get out of Morty and walk up to his bedroom. He shuts and locks the door. He starts kissing me and taking off my shirt. Then we continue in complete bliss.

**wellll! i thought it would be kinda interesting for the doctor to have feelings for Clare, so there it is :D reviews are helpful**


End file.
